DBZ tales, scenes that were never shown on TV
by Shasti
Summary: Humorous tales of the DBZ gang... Vegeta turns into a girl, Piccolo goes shopping, Yugi Moto turns up at Capsule Corp, this and much more inside! I DON'T own DBZ. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This time: Why is Vegeta doing commercials?
1. Sweet love

**Shasti:** Hey! I'm not really bothering with much talking this time, but let's just say this chapter is going to be short, but I hope you find it funny, and yes, it deals with Vegeta... AGAIN

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DBZ, I think everyone knows this by now...

Here's a story of one normal day for Bulma and Vegeta

"Ok Vegeta, that is the 5th time this week that you've blown up people... JUST BECAUSE THEY ARRIVED AT OUR DOOR!!!!!" Bulma screamed into Vegeta's face, (sweet love, don't you just love it?) there was no trace of the pizza delivery guy, Vegeta blew the poor guy up because he burped too much.

"STOP BOTHERING ME WOMAN!!" Vegeta bellowed back, wards of saliva was flying everywhere.

Bulma wiped at her face with the back of her hand, she closed her eyes and turned her back on him. "If you blow up another delivery guy, or _anyone_ who arrives at our door, I'm going to have to kick you out, and that's no more food for _you_ Vegeta."

Vegeta stood calmly, "I could always go to Kakarot for food."

Bulma laughed. "Goku? He would protect his food with his life." She laughed proudly again as Vegeta's stomach rumbled like a stampede.

Vegeta clenched his fish and rattled his teeth, he glared at Bulma but realised she was right, he remained his proud stance and muttered in a loud utter "FINE!"

Bulma started pacing away from her husband, feeling happy. "And you have to be polite to who ever arrives at the door."

Vegeta muttered under his breath something about earth women being too bossy. Just then, the door bell rang, Vegeta grunted loudly and pulled open the door, the handle broke off at the force, he snorted and blasted the door open.

A sales woman marketing tooth paste stood there, quite stunned, she looked like a scientific experiment gone wrong, layers of make-up flooded her face. Badges where plastered all over her bright ORANGE clothes and pants, which high-rided as high as you could get. She also wore a toy car necklace, which had a huge collection of cars crowded around it. The badges read: Math is cool! Or Do not steal my toy cars, if you do... I will roar!

"What?" Vegeta snapped. "It's not Halloween yet." He slammed the door in her face (where did the other door pop out from?) when... "VEGETA, REMEMBER OUR DEAL!"

"Ah..." He grunted, very annoyed, "FINE." He dragged the door open again, this time, the door pulled off, the woman was long gone, in her place stood a boy, a young boy the age of 14 (happy now Dark?), he had weird hair, star shaped, the spiky hair consisted of 3 colours, violet, black and blond that poked out in many directions and defied gravity. The boy spoke in a childish voice.

"Hi! My name is Yugi Moto! And I'm here on a research for Kaiba Corp, and I would like to ask you..." He stopped and scratched his head, he seemed to have forgotten something, with that, started to pull things out of his pocket, a stick with an eye on it, a ball with an eye on it, an up-side-down pyramid with an eye on it, a necklace with an eye on it, and a ring with an eye on it. Finally, he managed to pull out a piece of scrunched paper and started to read from it:

"Welcome to the night bus, help for a stranded witch or wizard, my name is-"

The boy stopped again and scratched his head, "Sorry, wrong script" with that, he started to pull MORE things out of his pocket, this time it's cards, more cards, and more cards. Suddenly the boy yelled "Ow! I've got a paper cut!"

Vegeta just stared at the horrifying scene of the boy with a paper cut. Suddenly, a blinding light glowed on him and he watched as the boy grew a few cm higher.

The boy muttered to himself:

"Yugi, I think it's time to go..."

"I think so too Yami.."

With that, he walked off calmly.

Vegeta slammed the door shut once again, (Where does that door keep on coming out from?!) still a little confused at the little boy. He muttered to himself. "What ever he's taking I want some, how does he grow that fast?!" He then turned his back to the door and slowly moved away from it, keeping his arms crossed. "I've got to get taller than Kakarot!"

Vegeta was just about to roam the fridge for some food when... A few moments later he heard voices from outside the door:

"Goten, it's the first time you meet my Dad, so behave, ok?" Vegeta recognised his son's voice.

"I'll try Trunks, what's your Dad like?" Goten's voice was a little weaker from outside the door.

"Well, he's a little cranky..." Trunks hesitated as Vegeta snarled.

"Did you hear something Goten?" He questioned.

"No, why?" The younger of the two Chibies said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get the toy from my room, but when my Dad talks to you... Um... Say nothing but yes and No. Got it?" Trunks told Goten, he didn't want Goten to say too much to his father.

"Yes and No." The younger one repeated. "I think I've got it."

"Good, now I'm going-"Vegeta couldn't stand eaves dropping so he pulled oped the door, with too much force again, this time, it shattered. (poor door, it's really having a bad day)

The two chibies stood stunned at the door, Trunks still explaining his plan. Goten quivered, he looked as if he was about to cry. Trunks spoke pale-faced "Oh, hi, Dad."

"Don't hi me-"Vegeta started, but was interrupted once again by Bulma's voice. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta shut up at once, but his face was turning into a dangerous purple.

"I'll go get the stuff," Trunks slipped away, relieved.

Vegeta and Goten just stood there alone, Vegeta started off the conversation, trying to sound in his nice-tone, it didn't work.

"You're Kakarot's second son?" Vegeta grunted.

"Yee-es..." Goten spoke, trembling.

Vegeta noticed this, so he tried a simpler question, "What's your name?"

Goten was about to proudly exclaim "My name is Goten and I'm the son of Goku son and the brother of Gohan Son!" but he soon stopped himself as he remembered Trunks's warning, _only say yes and no_, Goten reminded himself.

Vegeta was becoming impatient of the hesitation so he said. "Do you understand the question boy?" _Kakarot's son is just as thick as Kakarot,_ he thought.

"Yes." Goten stammered through the answer, still secretly reminding himself, _only yes and no._

"So WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Vegeta was growing very impatient now.

Goten almost answered straight away. "No."

Vegeta eyed down at the boy blankly "You're name is No?"

Goten thought for a second, "yes." _Only yes and no,_ he reminded himself again.

"Stupid name" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goten figured he should say no next so he let it out. "No"

Vegeta glared at him with a deadly glare.

"Ye-ees?" Goten suggested, he was quivering again.

"That's better." Vegeta said, after that, there was an awquard silence.

_I wish Trunks would hurry up..._ Goten thought

"You, uh, a friend of Trunks?" Vegeta half snapped, half choked.

_What a dummy,_ Goten thought, _he should know that. _But replied with a "No" because he was alternating the answer.

"You're not?" Vegeta half snapped again.

"Yes?" Goten swapped the answer again.

"Uh," Vegeta tried to work it out. "Yes, you're not Trunks's friend."

Goten couldn't believe that Trunks's Dad still didn't understand so he offered him with a "No."

Now Goten was messing up Vegeta's mind, because he just stood there and tried to work out how all those answers could be possible. Thankfully, Trunks made his way downstairs at that moment before Goten could say another word.

Trunks and Goten then tried to sneak past Vegeta, Goten heard him mutter to himself, "Maybe I'm getting too old for these stuff." (He SAID that?!)

"Yes." Goten offered as he was sneaking out the door.

It's safe to say that Goten didn't make a very good first impression on Vegeta.

**Shasti:** Hey! What did you think of that? Which chapter do you think is the funniest? I want to hear, more like read from you guys!!

Yes, well, anyone who has read this fic before, I don't own the idea of the part when Vegeta mistakes Yugi for an SSJ 5, or Yami as a SSJ 6... For those of you who haven't read this before, don't worry and REVIEW!


	2. Entrances

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! Thank you.

Here's the story, Goku and Vegeta are about to be landed in many strange places... Let's see how they react...

Shasti: Hey Vegeta! Hey Goku!

Goku: What the?

Vegeta: I DEMAND an explanation for this!

Shasti: Tisk... Tisk... Anger management. So here's the catch, I'm going to send you two through some doors and we are going to see how you react.

Goku: Why?

Shasti: Just for entertainment... laughs the Mozart laugh AHAHAHAHAH

Goku: o.0?

Vegeta: was just about to blow off when...

**1st entrance**

_A calm gust of wind blew against Goku and Vegeta, a slight ripple of the lake was all that Goku felt when he opened his eyes._

_He looked down and found that half of his body was soaked in water, He looked around and flapped his FLIPPERS?!_

_Vegeta opened his eyes..._

Vegeta: Kakarot?

Goku: Vegeta?

_Vegeta and Goku stood (more like floated) in the water as... DUCKS?!_

Vegeta: Kakarot! You're a duck! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

_Of course to Goku that sentence just sounded like some random duck blabbering_

_And naturally Vegeta was too busy laughing his feathers off to notice that he was blabbering like a duck..._

Goku: Uh, Vegeta?

_Vegeta couldn't understand this since he was too occupied laughing like a maniac/lunatic/mental person... And Goku sounded to him like he was speaking useless duck language (I doubt he learned that in school), this laughing went on for some time... Here's a sample..._

Vegeta: hah hah hah ha hah hah hE hE HE He HA HAH HA HAH HAAA HAAAAAA HAAAA!!!!!! Saiyan... DUCK!! HAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Goku: o.0?

_This was all very funny until Vegeta peered down and saw a thick, hard, orange, curved, object sticking/poking out of his face... Commonly known as a beak._

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku: Now it's Prince Saiyan duck...

_Of coarse to us that would've just sounded like: NOBLA BA WLA ITBLAH SAH SABLAHYAH DUBHACLAKAH_

_And we don't know duck language..._

_Now we witness the dramatic scene of two ducks trying to strangle each other, a tangle of feathers and the Vegeta-duck has finally landed his wings on Goku-duck's throat..._

Goku: Oh, just thought you might to know Vegeta, you're a female duck.

A loud screech rang over the lake.

Shasti: Ha Ha HAA!!! Hey, let's bring them back now...

_Goku and Vegeta dropped in to the room_

Goku: Hey! I'm not a duck anymore!

Vegeta: (Just about to strangle Goku) Wha? ... (Looks down, finally realizes that HE was NOT a duck)

Goku: We're back! Hey, what's your name again?

Vegeta: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO SMITHERINES!

Shasti: Tisk, tisk... I guess you STILL haven't taken that anger management class I suggested, I'll have to do that some other time... (Mozart laugh) MUHAHAHAH-

Vegeta: I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS! YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY OR

Shasti: HAHAHAHAHAH!

Goku: o.0"

_Vegeta was just about to take the whole place down when..._

**2nd entrance**

_Goku looked around, not aware of a girl standing next to him, he slowly backed away and examined the room, brushing against someone as he backed away. He quickly swung around and formed his fight position, the girl did the same._

_Goku relaxed and made a few mouth movements, and disturbed the air particles slightly. (sound)_

Goku: Oh hi! (He scratched the back of his head and did the SON grin) What's your name, little girl?

_Vegeta, who now was an appearance of a little girl, wore a nice pink mini skirt, with a lovely pink hair tie filled with hearts, and he wore a top that said: 'I love my mommy'. Although he was a girl, he still looked as if he over used his hair gel, his eye-brows still crossed (Haven't you noticed his eyebrows are ALWAYS crossed?!) _

_He/she? Folded her/his?... (What the heck!) So basically Vegeta folded his arms, for the millionth time. _

Vegeta: Ha Ha, Kakarot, very funny, now let's try and find a way out of here. (Vegeta remained with his own voice)

Goku: How do you know my name?

Vegeta: Oh wake up Kakarot (knocks his head, he STILL had to tip toe to do that).

Goku: Ve... GE.. TA....? (He polked him/her and stared at him as if he/she was an alien) Why, you're a... a... (With that Goku burst out laughing).

Vegeta: (flinched a little and stepped back) DON'T TOUCH ME KAKAROT! (He/She snapped)

_Goku was now on the floor, rolling, clutching his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably._

Goku: You're... ha.. ha....ha.... a... HAHAH! HA... a... HA hA ha !

Vegeta: (Stands back to his I'm-a-proud-Saiyan-prince stance and watches Goku roll on the ground with laughter) (He/She raises an eyebrow) Get on with it Kakarot!

Goku: (Still laughing, even more than before) YOU'RE A GIRL! (Goku's face turned purple and swelling like a balloon while he laughed).

Vegeta: (Looks down, this time not finding a beak, but a... You know what...)

_We all know what's going to happen next..._

I'M GOING TO GET YOU SHASTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_A voice bellowed, you could've heard it from the other side of the world..._

Shasti:(Sniggers) Uh- oh... I better watch out when he comes back...

Another chapter finished, I know, this thing has changed once again, I just love changing things... I made the two chapters into one, since it's one story... Oh, I won't write in this style very often cos it seems ppl don't like it too much.

Please review! I'm back! This was originally my first fic so please be nice...

Until next time!


	3. The unicorn

**Shasti: **I've made some changes, AGAIN... I will make some more changes to chapters 1 and 2, just changing them to a different style of writing... I'm so sorri that I haven't been updating, so here's chapter 3! I changed the writing style but don't stop reading just because it's weird at the beginning. (Mozart laugh) MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, I'm sure I said that somewhere before...

This is the story of how Bulma took control of Vegeta, enjoy!

Once upon a sunny morning a woman who sat in a breakfast nook looked up from her scrambled eggs, her name was Bulma.

She sat there and let her eyes wonder out the window, she was thinking of a particular jerk, Vegeta, who she didn't know was soon going to be married to. _Everyone's training for the arrival of the androids, and so is that creep_, she thought. She hated how he was now living in Capsule Corp, just to train, not a peaceful morning, except maybe this one...

Suddenly a idea stroked her, she sniggered, _oh this is going to be fun..._

Bulma continued to glare out the window until her eyes met with a white unicorn with a gold horn quietly cropping on the roses in the garden. She nearly feel back, but she went upstairs to wake Vegeta.

"There's a unicorn in the garden," Bulma muttered, disbelieving her own words, "Eating roses." Vegeta opened an unfriendly eye and peered oddly at her, he was not on the bed, but leaning against the wall, slumbering or meditating.

"The unicorn is a mythical beast," Vegeta continued the stern face, and turned his back on her, "Go back to sleep woman."

Bulma walked slowly downstairs and into the garden, she swore she saw it, and it was still there; now browsing among the tulips. With a high heart, Bulma made her way upstairs again and with her hands on her hips, screeched...

"VEGETA! YOU'D BETTER COME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR..." She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Or what?" He turned partly to lay his eyes on her, arms folded. "I'd like to see you try, woman..." He smirked.

Bulma thought for a moment, she was never a fan of mythical beasts, maybe she saw wrong, and there was no way that she would convince Vegeta, but his attitude! _I'm going to get you back for this..._

"We'll see about that," She walked over to the door, and out to the garden, the unicorn had vanished, simply into thin-air, she gasped.

"What were you saying woman?" Vegeta appeared at the door, arms still crossed, and that same smirk...

Bulma wanted to say something, but then closed her mouth, all she did was wonder to the back garden in search for the horned- horse.

As soon as Bulma left, Vegeta rushed to the phone as fast as he could, he dialled the number, with an excited look in his eyes, he managed to call the police without blowing the phone up, the easiest phone number he knew.

Bulma heard a hint of Vegeta's voice a few seconds late coming from the house.

"STUPID EARTHLINGS! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed into the phone, along with some shooting saliva diverging in every direction.

"But sir, we need a reason to come to your house."

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Vegeta thought for a moment. "Our house is on fire." He said simply.

"Sir, you should try the ambulance."

"DO I CARE?! JUST GET SOMEONE OVER HERE!" He bellowed and slammed down the phone, squashing it flat.

He was plotting a plan, an evil plan, _Heh, let's see what that weakling woman can do now,_

_Yes, she'll leave and no one will bother me with my training _He smirked evilly.

Oddly enough, the police turned up, with a psychiatrist, they both gaped at Vegeta with great interest, but at the same time, a scared look on their face.

"That woman," Vegeta pointed his finger at Bulma. "Saw a unicorn this morning." He was having a hard time not 'blowing up these worthless humans' the police looked at the psychiatrist and the psychiatrist looked at the police. "She told me it was eating a rose." Vegeta continued, with a proud look. _These pathetic humans are buying it. _He thought. The police looked at the psychiatrist and the psychiatrist looked at the police. "She's looking for it right now." Vegeta said.

At a solemn signal from the psychiatrist, a cop jumped from the back of the van and seised Vegeta, unfortunately for him, the cop was incredibly strong. But never the less, had a hard time seducing him. Just as Bulma arrived at the scene.

Vegeta finally recognised the cop "Kakarot?" Goku looked up from his cap, which was super-glued to his head because it had fallen off too many times. "Oh hey Vegeta." He said calmly as he hand cuffed him.

Vegeta lost it. "KAKAROT! I'M THE STRONGEST! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!!!" He bellowed, a wave of wind surrounded him.

"Oh yes I do, it's my job, although I only did it for the free food..." Goku scratched the back of head with his vacant hand, still holding a struggling Vegeta with the other.

"KAKAROT! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! I'M GOING TO BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN AND I'LL BE THE ONE WHO DEFEATS THE ANDOIDS!!!" Vegeta still screamed.

Goku was having a harder time seducing Vegeta.

Other from this struggle, the police was questioning Bulma, keeping a close eye on Vegeta.

"Did you tell that man you saw a unicorn?" Asked the police.

"Of course not," Replied Bulma, looking innocent and blank. "The unicorn is a mythical beast."

Vegeta heard this and bellowed a load of words at Bulma, a load of words turned in to curses, and Goku was getting hit by the crazy struggling Vegeta.

"That's all I wanted to know," the psychiatrist told Bulma, staring weirdly at Vegeta. "Take him away." He indicated at Goku "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this man is crazy, he needs to be checked for mental malfunctions."

A voice in the background screeched. "I'M NOT MENTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So they took him away, Goku was having a real hard time with this, but he sustained Vegeta with ease after he ascended to Super Saiyan, Vegeta still cursing: "CURSE YOU KAKAROT! I'LL BEAT YOU ONE DAY!!!" They finally shut him in the back of the van, with Goku munching in on his free food with him... Vegeta was going to have a long night...

On the other hand, Bulma was going to live peacefully for the next few weeks...

**Shasti:** Well that's the end, a bit strange I know, but please review!

This chapter is based on another short story. I don't own the short story: 'The unicorn in the garden'


	4. Argument

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

**Shasti:** Well, I was originally going to put up Piccolo going shopping with someone, that's the problem, I can't figure out who he should go shopping with and why. Can you please help me with that?

This is the story of Goten and Trunks arguing at the World Martial Arts Tournament, they've just met Goku.

Two chibies sat behind the brick wall, arguing, no one knows how long they've been arguing or about what, let's find out...

"My Dad is stronger than your Dad! He can beat your Dad with a single punch!" Trunks said loudly and folded his arms, while smirking.

"No, no he can't!" Goten madly pointed a finger at him.

Trunks stood calm while watching Goten falling over from pointing too madly. He sighed "At least my Dad hasn't died so many times that they can't even count it."

Goten got pumped up again at that comment and started pointing wildly. "What do you mean Trunks?" The chibie jumped up. "Alright then, how many times has YOUR Dad died then?" _Ha! _Thought Goten, _lets see Trunks get through this one!_

"My Dad hasn't died yet." Trunks raised his head proudly. Goten was now going mad, his face became red and it blew up like a balloon, but he ran out of things to say... "Well, well..." Goten panicked "Your Dad can't even wear a hat!" He blurred out.

Trunks was knocked back at the reply. _Goten's right, every time he tries, his hair just polks right through. _He quickly thought of a reply for that. "Well, your Dad can't either!"

Goten hopped, eager to prove that he's right. "Well, at least _my_ Dad doesn't use Pantene and a litre of gel!"

Trunks glared at Goten. "My Dad doesn't use Pantene!"

Goten glared back. "Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Does too!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Doooooeeeeeessssss!" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs, then he hesitated, while catching his breath. "Hey Trunks? What are we talking about?"

Trunks took and anime fall, a sweat drop form on his head. "Oh, never mind..." He didn't want Goten to know that _he_ used Pantene.

Goten grew impatient. "I'm sick of you keeping things from me Trunks! Fess up! You use Dove!"

"Uh, no..." Trunks grew a little nervous, then decided to change the topic. "Hey Goten, how come people from your family have strange name meanings?"

Goten pumped up again, his eye brows crossed and he formed his angry face. "We don't have weird names!"

"Yes you do!" Trunks grabbed the chance, he spoke rapidly, non stop in an attempt to prove himself right. "Your name means sky, your Dad's name means space, and your brother's name means fried rice!" With that, he bursted out laughing.

"Well, at least my name doesn't mean underpants," Goten resumed his angry face after he giggled.

Trunks was really offended now, _I didn't get to choose my name, this guy came from the future and I just had to be named after him (not true). _He thought to himself. "Yeah, but what about the people your Dad hangs out with? That green skinned elf is named after a pickle, Tien is named after a three eyed wacko wolf guy, Krillin comes after this sand monk in a legend, Roashi is like seven hundred years old, Yamcha is named after a way to eat, no wonder your Dad made friends with him and what's that pig's name? Oolong!"

He said all this incredibly fast.

Goten was just about to blabber something when he got interrupted by Trunks again, "Oh yeah! Your Dad comes from a legend of a monkey who hopped out of a rock, fights with a one trillion KG stick and got himself knocked silly because he did some naughty things!"

Obviously, Goten was most angry because Trunks said that his Dad did naughty things, he started to argue again. "Yeah well, your Dad in that legend is some crazy guy who wants to put his son in some miniature tower that tortures people!"

"Well, that's just a legend..." Trunks said, the added nervously. "Right?" Then he straightened up because he saw that he was confusing Goten. "Your Dad is a show-off who spends too much time saving the world."

"Hey!" Goten protested. "What's wrong with saving the world?"

"Not that!" Trunks bellowed like his father, "It's because he's a show-off!"

"Well!" Goten scratched his head, then his face brightened as he thought of something to say. "Well your Dad is a show-off who's too lazy to save the world!"

Trunks was now very insulted. "My Dad is not lazy!"

"Is too." Goten yelled.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

This time it was Trunks who stopped talking, he suddenly came up with another insult. "Your Dad's hair is like a hechog's, so I'll just call him hedchog-head."

Goten puffed up again (Like that aunt in Harry Potter...) he acted like a drama king/Queen as he screeched. "OH YEAH! YOUR DAD'S GOT A PINEAPPLE-HEAD AND YOU'VE GOT A MOP-HEAD AND YOUR MUM... WELL SHE SWAPS HER HAIR STYLE TOO MUCH!!!"

At that screech, the wall collapsed and hit the two chibies on the head, causing them to forget the whole argument. They just stared at each other oddly, and rubbing their head.

Trunks rubbed his mop-hair and stared across to Goten, Goten spoke first. "What are we doing here Trunks?"

Trunks shrugged and suddenly got an idea, he wanted to tell Goten about his theory "You know what Goten? I think my Dad can beat yours with one punch."

Here we go again...


	5. New Clubs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, was that a trick question?

**Shasti:** I'm not going to say much but... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanx to Areiko, for reviewing on like every chapter of my stories. Oh, and this might be the longest chapter I've ever written

How Goku reached all the Super Saiyan levels

On a Saturday morning, while Goku was watching his Saturday morning cartoons and stuffing his face, he came across a commercial... This is before the start of DBZ, when he could eat as much as he liked and Chi Chi would just let him.

"YES FOLKS!" A mushroom-man in the television screamed. "WE ARE STARTING **NEW** CLUBS!"

Goku shrugged and continued eating but then something caught his eyes... He jumped to from an inch of the T.V. and stared into it, while pulling out his reading glasses (He has glasses?!) and gazed in to it. Suddenly he exclaimed: "IS THAT KFC?"

A piece of Kentucky fried chicken (or Kiwi for chicken) lay motionlessly in the background.

The mushroom-man pressed closer to the camera as Goku leaned closer to the T.V., his nose now squashed against it. "YES!" The mushroom-man yelled, as if he was answering Goku's question. "THERE'S EVEN FREE FOOD!"

Then Goku lost it, he hopped up and down and did a little victory dance, but focused his eyes back on the T.V.

"All YOU have to do is turn up at the d'auckland show grounds to JOIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naturally, Goku arrived at the d'auckland show grounds in a second...

First transformation:

Goku stared at the d'auckland show grounds, it's just an open space in the middle of a park with heaps of humans clustered in little groups, it looked like a fair, with stands everywhere, he started in his quest for food, roaming around, tearing his way through countless people.

He was just about to give up hope when he saw a blond lady with a fry! He rushed over at once. Taking less than a mille-second

He bit on the fry without hesitation and swallowed it, while yapping about how great it was, the blond woman who had her hair in a shape of a clown wig gasped. "Oh dear! You just ate my pen!"

Goku wiped his mouth and patted his stomach, with a grin on his face. "Yup! And it was great!" He stopped and watched the lady. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Bulma's mother dearie." The woman replied.

"Oh that's right!" Goku exclaimed. "Hi! I'd like to join your club! There must be more fries somewhere."

"Oh no," The woman said. Goku's face fell. "But there's burgers!" She then took out a tray filled with 10 meters of burgers, all juicy and ready to eat.

Goku was about to pig out when Mrs. Briefs took the burgers out of his reach, (How ever she did that I want to know) "no no dear, you have to be blond to join!"

Goku then fell to his immature age, "But I wanna join!" He wailed and cried. He started to gather power, and with rush of energy, and another wail, is hair floated up, his eyes clouded with an aqua color, and his hair shined with blond. (Translation: He turned Super Saiyan)

Goku was met with a tray of burgers, while hearing someone from behind the burger stand. "Oh dearest! You're blond! Eat up!"

"WOW REALLY?!" Goku didn't wait for an answer and stuffed his face, he finished all the burgers in the burger stand in less than a minute, he was faced with a perificated crowd.

He then continued his hunt for food.

Second transformation:

He came across two guys, a VERY short guy, and another VERY muscular guy who wears an armor with a furry brown underwear. The short guy had an smirk fixed on his face.

"Oh, can't I just blast one? Just one?" The muscular one asked the short guy.

"No Nappa! You just have to wait! We are here for the dragon balls you know!" The short one answered.

"Hey!" Goku made a gesture to the two. The two guys looked up from their conversation, they instantly assumed their sales position, like they've been practicing for years.

"Prepare for trouble." The muscular one started, getting into his karate stance.

"And make it double." The short one added, he stood in front, and formed a V-shape.

"To protect the world from devastation." The muscular one said once again.

"To unite all people-"The short one stopped, "HEY! That's not our motto!"

"What is it then?" The muscular one asked, he looked quite dopey. He got a slap on the head from the shorter one in reply. "START AGAIN PEA BRAIN!"

"O...K..." The muscular one scratched his head, trying to figure out what to say.

The short one couldn't take it anymore, he kicked the muscular one aside with a single kick, sending him flying into the mushroom guy, and started a speech:

"Yes! It is I! The prince of all Saiyans!" He stood proudly on the stand, his hair sweeping along the roof. Goku couldn't help but interrupt. "No, that's a seagull."

"JUST LISTEN TO THE SPEECH YOU IDIOT!!" He bellowed, and cleared his throat.

"Yes! It is I! The prince of all Saiyans!

You must grovel at my feet and tremble at my name!" He then flew to the top of the stand and stood proudly, with his arms crossed.

"You insolent weak fools!

Follow me to victory! And DIE for ME!

You must-"

The short guy pulled to a halt as Goku interrupted. "Hey, um... I'm just here for the food if you don't mind..."

Vegeta (Yes, it's VEGETA!) looked blank, he made a search for food but couldn't find any so he jabbed his finger at the mushroom guy. "Eat him." Goku became frantic at the sight of more food, but the mushroom guy picked himself up and fled for his life.

Goku turned back to Vegeta, "Guess you'll have to find more food..."

"Oh, all right," Vegeta pulled out a turkey the size of a blade ship. "Here, catch." This was very unfortunate for Goku, since the turkey was one hundred times his size, but Goku would do anything for food, he was just about to attack it with his bare teeth when Vegeta grabbed the turkey by the leg and seized it out of Goku's hands.

"Oh I nearly forgot, you have to have spiky hair like mine to join." He pointed proudly at his overly-gelled hair.

Goku's face feel once again, _meany_, he thought, _he just made that up to get his turkey back._ "Why doesn't he have to have it then?" Goku pointed at a beaten up Nappa (yes, it's NAPPA!), who looked more and more like a gorilla everyday, his bald head sparkled in the sunlight (uhh, that gives me chills).

"Forget him," Vegeta answered. "He doesn't even have a vegetable name."

"I WANT MY TURKEY!!!" Goku shouted, stamping his foot, causing the ground to quake "RA RA RAAA!!" (SVT)

"No," Vegeta said simply, clinging on to his over-sized turkey.

Goku started to power up again, his Golden hair raised, his sapphire eyes returned, his whole body glowed, his blond hair gleamed and his hair formed into a spikier version than last time. (Translation: He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2)

Nappa and Vegeta stood there with their tongue on the floor, Goku grabbed the turkey and made a run for it before Vegeta could start another speech, too late...

"You insolent third-class warrior! I will roast you alive! I am going to ascend! I am the prince of all Saiyans!"... You know the rest.

And Goku continued his quest for more food.

Third transformation:

A flash of green and tentacles caught Goku's eyes. He stopped and whacked the Namek hard on the back, "How are doing Piccolo?" He started whacking him again. "Old buddy, old pal!"

Piccolo grew pink, as he always does when he's embarrassed. "I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY! AND I'M NOT OLD! I'M A COLD-BLOODED VILLAN WHO'S GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Suddenly the crowded street was not-so-crowded anymore, Goku heard things like: "Did you see the ears?" or "Did you see the face?" or "Did you see the tentacles?" or "Did you see the skin?" and... "DID YOU SEE EVERYTHING?!" as the humans fled the country.

Goku stood silent for a moment, but then jumped for joy, "YAY! I get ALL the food!" Piccolo slapped his head.

Goku turned to him, "I think I'll start here, what do you have Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned bright red as he pulled out a fish, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another... and so on...

There was soon a truck load of fish stacked on table of the stand, Piccolo heard a muffed voice from the back/front of the fish pile. "They're GREAT!!!" Goku's voice rang loudly.

"They stink," Piccolo added, he remembered something, then de-materialized all the fish, leaving poor Goku staring out into space.

"No..." Goku mumbled. "No, no... Why? Why? OH WHY! WHY!!!!!!!!!!"

Piccolo watched the dramatic scene calmly, "You have to have no eye-brows to join." He pointed towards where his eyebrows should be, still deeply embarrassed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! You shall NEVER defeat me! I will rise up to this challenge and I WILL DEFEAT IT!!!!!" Goku screamed loudly.

Somewhere from across the grounds came Vegeta's voice: "Hey! That's my line! Get your own!"

Goku ignore his comment and powered up, _no one steals my fish and gets away with it,_ he told himself _NO ONE!!! _It was then that he ascended, his hair started to spike out in every possible direction, he screamed like nothing before, his ocean eyes clouded with mists of sapphire and aqua, he was golden, his body glowed with energy, and lastly, his eyebrows vanished. (Translation: He transformed into a Super Saiyan 3) A frown formed on his face as he clenched his fist and charged towards Piccolo like a ballet dancer.

Piccolo panicked, he was about to form his essence into an egg and spit it out again, but decided it was getting too old so he just materialized the fish again since Goku didn't have eye-brows, he fitted the description. But this time, he produced ten times more fish.

Unlucky for Goku, he tripped and slipped as he was flooded with fish, but he got hold and swam in the ocean of fish. "This is heaven!" He shouted as he took a bite, swallowing about 100 fish at a time.

"What a nut case!" The mushroom-man commented.

"Thank you." Goku said, with raw fish sticking out of his mouth.

**Shasti: **So there you have it! How Goku transformed up to Super Saiyan 3, I was going to do Super Saiyan 4, but I figured it would be too much work for our DBZ heroes if I send a gigantic monkey go charging through the place.

Just so you know, I was going to make Nappa at the stand of the Super Saiyan 4, seeing how much he looks like a gorilla already... And... The mushroom man is the announcer of the other world tournament, after the cell games.


	6. Entrances continued

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own DBZ, but I do own... um... This fan fic! Yeah! AHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Shasti:** Before I start, could you guys tell me which chapter(s) you found 'most enjoyable to read' or 'funniest' so I can have an idea of what to write next... THANX!

For those of you who loved 'Entrances'

Shasti: Hey! Long time no see! Now, as you all know, Vegeta and Goku are still in Entrance two, but I've got something planned for them in entrance three... He He He

_Shasti starts an evil snigger, then finally pulled to a halt as she ran out of breath... What a crack... Yeah... Let's just see how Vegeta and Goku are doing... _

Shasti: Hey! You narrator an't supposed to make perrrsonal comments!

**3rd entrance**

_17 year old Goten and Trunks were sparing in the open fields when something unfortunate occurred, two unidentified flying objects came soaring down and hit them both flat on, Trunks got knocked with a crazy cracking duck, but Goten, however, was not so lucky, he got squashed flat as a girl-Vegeta landed on him._

Trunks: Aghhhh (He held the duck like a hot potato) it's messing up my hair!

Goten: Ge- it offfffff! Geeeee- ttt- iffff offfffff! (He yelped, Vegeta was sitting quite cluelessly on Goten's head, which was pressed into the dirt.)

Vegeta: Hey, what's going on here... (He slowly stood up, giving Goten some breathing space)

Trunks: (finally lets go of the duck, which went quacking somewhere else) What's going on here?

Goten: (Finally manages to push himself out of the mud puddle) Man, that girl is heavy! (he shook his head, but blushed) but kinda cute...

Vegeta: (He only caught the first part of Goten's comment, thankfully) WHAT?! (He bellowed) ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!

Goten: Ok, chill babe... (he stretched his arms in front of him, a sign of peace.) Hey Trunks! How come _you_ only get landed with a duck?

Trunks: Well, I've got to look perfect for the girls (He said, straightening his hair)

Vegeta: (stretches his neck so he could yell into the skies) OK SHASTI! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES! COME OUT NOW OR I'LL BLAST YOU!

Shasti: Ooo, touchy touchy... (still not showing herself)

Vegeta: (growing red from impatientness (a brand new word just for Vegeta!)), he starts blasting ki bolts into the skies) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!!!

Goten: That girl's quite cute if she wasn't mental...

_Trunks nodded in agreement... Shasti's voice suddenly appeared in the clouds, it echoed in the skies: Trunks, Goten (Shasti said in a ghostly voice that quivered) the duck and the girl are your dads!_

Trunks & Goten: (yells in unison) WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goten: (Grabs Trunks by the collar) Alright, what did you do with my father?! (he pointed at the mad duck, which was pulling away at a pond weed, while quacking uncontrollably)

Trunks: (grabs Goten's invisible collar) Me? What did you do to mine?! (He indicated to the Girl-Vegeta)

_Wait a moment here, how do they know who'd Dad is who's?_

Shasti: (getting annoyed) Didn't I tell you Mr/Mrs/Miss/Ms Narrator? Just get on with the blasted story!

Vegeta: Stop stealing my lines!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Also getting annoyed)

_All right! Vegeta calmed down a little and panted, while ignoring the mental duck quaking in the background, he stared downwards._

**WANING: If you do not want to find out anything about private business, read no further...**

Vegeta: I'm hungry, don't these things have milk? (he indicated to his chest, which was bulging out a little more than usual)

Goku: (Speaks for the first time) Quack... I think they do, I've seen Chi Chi give it to Gohan when he was a baby...

_Goten and Trunks stared blankly at the duck, they couldn't understand a bit of the blabbering. Vegeta, on the other hand, having been a duck himself, understood every word_

Vegeta: All righty then, how do you work this thing? (Vegeta said in duck language, still staring at his chest)

Shasti: (Yells in the background) STOP BEEN SO SICK!!!!!

Goten: Uh, Trunks, why is your Dad blabbering like a duck?

Goku: (Starts waddling in) Quack, Care to share?

Shasti: NOT YOU TOO!!!!!

Vegeta: No! (He yells, stepping away and clinging to his chest) They're my instruments of earth woman survival! Get your own!

Shasti: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Goten & Trunks: Um.. Shasti? Care to tell us what's going on?

Shasti: Vegeta's trying to get milk... And Goku's trying to steal it! (Shasti blocks her sight with both her hands, even the narrator went running for his/her/its life)

Goten & Trunks: o.0?

Shasti: Like fathers, like sons (she commented, still too frightened to peak)

_Goku was just about to attack Vegeta for food when something really odd occurred, something that only occurs once a month, a horrifying experience that has said to has been too horrifying to watch... _

Shasti: Hey! The narrator's back... (Then stares at the horrific scene below) Uh-oh...

Goku: Vegeta! You're bleeding! Quack (Goku flapped in mid air, in his duck form)

Vegeta: WHAT?! (He glared down, and found a tricking drop of blood making it's way down his leg)

Shasti: (covers eyes again) AHH! MY EYES! NOOOOO!!!!!!

Goten: Why is your Dad bleeding?

Trunks: You must have done something to him! Tell me what you did! (grabs Goten's collar again, which was invisible by the way)

Vegeta: Kakarot, don't just stand there! Do something! (Vegeta charged at the duck, who hopped away)

Goku: Qu-AcK! What can I do? (Still running for his life)

Shasti: (Shaking head) Those poor clueless males, I guess I'd better tell them what it is (Shasti commented, still clutching at her eyes,)

Shasti: Alright, listen up! (Shasti's voice was heard as a ray of sun landed on Vegeta, keeping him in the spotlight, Shasti was no where to be seen) Vegeta's got his/her first period! (with that, she left)

_Goku, Goten and Trunks gasped, Goku gasped as well as a psycho duck could gasp._

Goten & Trunks: What's a period?

Shasti: (slaps head)

Vegeta: I think I know, Bulma has it once a month (He glared at the boys, who stared nervously at each other) YOU! TRUNKS AND KAKAROT'S SON! GO GET MY MONTHLY WOMAN EQUIPMENT!

_Goku quacked_

Vegeta: No Kakarot, you may not go, (Then he faced the boys again, who were trembling with fear) WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET A MOVE ON!

_Trunks and Goten took off in to the skies immediately, still quivering with fear_

Trunks: (in mid-air) Goten, um... Do you have any idea what your Dad was talking about?

Goten: (Shakes head) no...

Trunks: Oh, I guess... We can always find useful earth equipment at the super market!

Goten: YEAH! Let's go! (He powered up and raced in the direction of the 'super market')

Shasti: (Still no where to be seen) They have no idea...

_At the Super-market_

Goten: I think the market transformed since we last saw it, it now says SUPER market, wonder when it will turn into Super market 2?

Trunks: o.0; Well, I think we should focus on finding my father's monthly woman equipment... (Walks over to the counter)

Counter lady: How may I be of service? (Smiling an almost evil smile and taking out a check list, she had an awful lot of oil on her face and a deep American ascent, her face shined with the super-market lights (SVT))

Trunks: I would like to buy a packet of the monthly woman equipment... (He started)

Counter lady: (Looks a tad confused) Sorry sir, but we have no such product... (She types words into the computer and finds nothing)

_Several moments later, Goten and Trunks were kicked out of the super market and declared insane lunatics... _

Shasti: (Looks immbarassed) Just don't ask me how they were declared insane lunatics and get kicked out of the store...

Goten: Now what do we do? I wouldn't want to go face your Dad like this...

Trunks: I wouldn't either... (He suddenly glared at Goten evilly and approached him with the most horrifying object possible, a lip stick!)

Goten: Trunks, what are you doing? Trunks... Nooo! AHHHHHHHHHHH! This is NOT good for my well-being! STOOPP!

Trunks: This is for your own good Goten.

_A terrified scream was heard outside the super market_

_Far far away, in a distant land..._

Goku: Quack, I want food.

Vegeta: Stop you're whimpering Kakarot! (Vegeta tries to slap the crazy duck but he missed by a meter)

Goku: I guess you're loosing your touch...

Vegeta: I can say the same for you Kakarot! (Vegeta replied, smirking) But I'm still the prince of all Saiyans!

Goku: Quack, you mean princess of all Saiyans... (Goku quack-muttered)

_Back at the super market..._

_The counter lady looked up sheepishly from her huge checklist to find a spiky haired girl with awfully bulgy muscles at the counter, she wore an orange and blue torn rag with cuts and bruises all over her, the lady had cheery lipstick smudged all over her face..._

Counter lady:How may I be of service? (smiling again an almost evil smile and showing her check list, the deep American ascent was getting on Goten's nerves)

Goten (dressed up as a girl): Um, I would like my monthly woma- (Goten answered in a squeaky voice, but stoped as he saw Trunks waving at him in the background and clutching a script of what he's supposed to say, Goten squinted in an attempt to read the text)

Goten: I mean... (He laughed nervously, still in a high-pitched voice) I would like a treatment for my blood condition!

Shasti: (Bangs head on desk)

Counter lady: I'm sorry ma'am, there's no such treatment... But you are welcome to try our other stores! We are open twenty- four hours a day!

Shasti: (Slaps head again) I guess I have to help once again... (opens a window in the store and shines another ray of light on Goten) He... I mean SHE has her period!

_With that, the light vanished and Shasti's voice disappeared again, leaving the clue-less counter lady staring at Goten_

Counter lady: Oh, Well... (Opens the cupboard of doom, which was bulging out with 'monthly earth woman equipment') Which one would you like?

_In the fields where Goku and Vegeta dwelled..._

Vegeta: You know Kakarot, you would do fine in that Disney show... Just dye your feathers white and you'll make the perfect 'Donald duck'

_Goku quacked angrily and dived at Vegeta like a mad- bull, he polked his sharp beak out and let out an angry duck-scream, his feathers fluttered and turned golden, his beak shined with light, his duck-eyes became ocean blue._

_Vegeta dodged the duck-arrow effortlessly, grabbing Goku-duck by his flippers, Goku-duck quacked uncontrollably, trying to strike his feathers at Vegeta_

Vegeta: Ha Kakarot! Even as a SUPER duck you cannot defeat me! AHHHAHAHAHAHA!

Goku: And you will make a great Barbie model, quack

Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) Who's this Ber-biye?

Shasti: (Slaps head)

_Just at that precise moment, Goten and Trunks arrived! TO SAVE THE DAY! They clutched the cupboard of doooom in their hands, while charging restlessly at their target, to rescue an innocent from a horrible fate..._

Vegeta: I'm NOT innocent!!!!!!

Shasti: Got that right...

_They landed heroically, Goten still dressed as a girl... Goku quacked-laughed, slapping his wings together in delight... Trunks set down the cupboard softly, careful not to break the precious equipment, he opened it, and released the treasure that Vegeta had been so longing for..._

Goku: Quack, there's so many...

Vegeta: Uh, so how are you meant to put the 'women equipment' all on at once?

Shasti: AHHHHHH! (Bangs head on desk) You've striped me of my pride!

So yeah, that was the sick, and not-so-sick chapter, depending on who you are... I was having a hard time deciding whether or not to put this chapter on. Well, sorry if this piece of work offended anyone...

Thanks to Dark for the idea of Vegeta having a period!

**Reviewer messages:**

To Areiko Thanx for reviewing again! I will update on 'The last Saiyan' real soon, but I seem to have lost my inspiration so please be patient!

To DH88: Hey! Thanx for all the reviews! Please update on your story soon! The suspense is killing me...

To Dark : I used your idea so I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and well, I'll try to make as many ppl die as possible o.0; Thanks for all your ideas! It REALLY helps!

To Rose River: Thanks for your ideas, I'm trying to make a chapter out of them...

To angelo: Thanks! Yeah, I personally enjoyed writing the 2nd one the most too!

To Psycho Dragon Lover Well that will be fun... Lol

To Cazeh Well thanx! And I'm glad yeh like this one, I find it easier to write too... Looking forward to our fic!

To Nefertieh Glad that yeh like my story! I'm working on a chapter with more YGO characters invading in on our DBZ cast, hope ya like them! :)


	7. Preview

**Shasti:** YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! (It's on the next chapter) so why am I still blabbering on this chapter? I'll replace this one soon. Here's the start of the next chapter, tell me if I should continue with it:

---------------------

On one frightful night, the moon was shining, the stars were blinking… And Goku was biting?!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A pitchy scream was head in the hallway as Chi Chi rushed to the crime-scene fully equipped: With her broomstick, her pot as a helmet (heh, it's better than my polystyrene one o.o), and most important, a frying pan as her main weapon.

"ALL RIGHT, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Chi Chi yelled in her I-am-ready-to-smash-someone voice.

She halted in her tracks as she witnessed a scene that only occur once in an infinite years. Goku was standing there, with his arms stretched and laughing uncontrollably like a phsyco maniac, his hair was badly ruffled up, and looked like he put on too much mascara.

"I will take over the world! HA HA HA!" Goku screeched. "I will KILL all of you!!!"

Chi Chi heaved her broom higher, and pointed it at Goku. "Alright, GOHAN! WHAT DID YOU FEED YOUR FATHER?!" She shouted towards Gohan's room.

"HA HA HA!" Goku continued laughing. No answer from Gohan. Chi Chi then knowticed who Goku was directing his blast at, a slight figure ebbed out of the shadows, sobbing slightly.

Pineapple spicky hair, brushy eyebrows, and those eyes… There was no mistake… It was… Vegeta?!

"Vegeta, what on earth are you doing there?" Chi Chi directed her vision and her broom towards Vegeta, who was on the ground, and shivering.

Vegeta looked up, with a sob. "You can kill me, but just don't hurt my family!" Goku narrowed his eyes, and striked at Vegeta, who was barely able to dodge it.

"I will kill EVERYONE and this stupid mud hole of a planet!!" Goku shouted once again.

Chi Chi held her ground, if both of them were on drugs, then she will have no choice but to strike the 'operation hit everyone with a frying pan in sight.'

----------------------------

**Shasti:** I have to thank Sapphireangel for this idea. The next chapter will be really weird so prepare for it. And no, I am still not abandoning this fic, I've still got alot of ideas. But if you have anymore, please review and tell me. Thanks for all your support! Thankies and byerrs!


	8. Commercials

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own DBZ, so don't move! O.o

**Shasti: **Sorry about the wait, this chapter is short, but it should serve its purpose.

**Shasti: **Now, this is a special chapter… Instead of doing a story, I've decided to cut to several commercials… Involving: VEGETA'S HAIR!!! This will be fun… )

Apparently Capsule Corp got robbed of all its money and The Shasti Company has offered Vegeta to do commercials to get the money back.

And now we take you to the rehearsals of these wonderful commercials…

----------------------------

**Pantene ad-**

TAKE 1

Vegeta walks on the screen, arms crossed as usual… But what was unusual, is that he had little c-

"HEY! LISTEN UP YOU MESLY EARTHLINGS!" Vegeta bellowed…

"CUUUUUUTTT!"

TAKE 2

Vegeta walks on the screen, with a fixed smile on his face. His hair was nicely done, it looked like someone had scrunched it up with oil, cans of oil… Still what's unusual, is that he had little c-

"Pantene is just great." Vegeta spoke in an unenthusiastic tone, with a dull face, aside from his widespread smile/ grin. "I used to have polky outy feeeeennniiisshhh little fuzzy bits, no matter how much gel I used, it's ALWAYS there."

He walked towards the centre of the screen, and held up a Pantene bottle, nearly shredding it to pieces. "But now that I've used Pantene, just look at all my natural curls…"

**Spray paint ad-**

TAKE 1

And we see Vegeta being dragged on to the screen by Bulma, her terrifying fist clenching at his shirt. Vegeta tried desperately to escape. "I WLL TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!!!"

With that, he started to power up, gold streaks of hair streamed down. Bulma took out the terrifying weapon the Chi Chi always uses, her mouth…

"VEGETA! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU'RE REALLY IN FOR IT!!!"

A grumble was heard from Vegeta as he dragged himself in front of the camera.

"CUUUUUUUUTTT!!!"

TAKE 2

Vegeta walks on the screen, with a fixed smile on his face. His hair was nicely done, it looked like someone had really messed it up this time, decorations were dangling from his hair … Still what's unusual, is that he had g-

"Sunshine spray paint is great." Vegeta spoke in an unenthusiastic tone, with a dull face, aside from his widespread smile/ grin. "I used to have an ugly, dull, unshiny, unhealthy look on my spiky black hair."

He walked towards the centre of the screen, and held up a sunshine spray paint bottle, resisting the urge to tearing it to pieces. "But now that I've used Sunshine spray paint, just look at my nice green hair, I've even used it for a Christmas tree…"

**Palmolive gel ad-**

TAKE 1

_This is torture._ Vegeta thought as he's once again is being forced onto the screen, ignoring the laughing pointing Kakarot standing on the side lines.

"No one will laugh at me once I take over the world." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Vegeta slowly focused on his first line when a clumsy figure hopped in front of him. The figure danced a victory dance and turned to Vegeta, with a serious face.

"You, ungrateful citizen must be stoped." The clumsy figure dressed in multicoloured uniform and an orange helmet exclaimed. "You shall not take over the world while I, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN IS HERE!" The great Saiyanman went on by doing a rap dance.

"I am the protector of justice.."

"The realiser of truth!"

_I'll let the woman handle this. _Vegeta was going purple at the sight of Gohan.

Instead of Bulma thumpering on to the stage, the villain Videl appeared and delivered a massive kick to The Great Saiyaman. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL MY COPTOR!"

A few words could be heard as the Great Saiyaman flew into the distant horizon. "If it's about earlier Miss Videl, I was merely rreeellloooocccaatiinnng ittt……"

"CUUUUUUTTT!"

TAKE 2

Vegeta walks on the screen, with a fixed smile on his face. His hair was nicely done, it actually looked more normal than the previous commercials. Still what's unusual, is that his hair was…

"Palmolive gel is just great." Vegeta spoke in an unenthusiastic tone, with a dull face, aside from his widespread smile/ grin. "I used to have sluggish, weak, wimpy looking hair that always slouches if I don't treat it with a ton of gel every day."

He walked towards the centre of the screen, and held up a Palmolive gel bottle, nearly blasting it to smitheries. "But now that I've used Palmolive gel, just look at how hard my hair is, I can even smash it through a wall…"

**Spot cream ad-**

TAKE 1

Vegeta positions himself near the centre of the screen. Not a moment later, we see him lunging himself towards the Goku who is rolling around on the floor and holding his stomach from laughter. Vegeta gathered a powerful ki in his palm.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KAKAROT!!!"

"CUUUUUUTTT!"

TAKE 2

Vegeta walks on the screen, with a fixed smile on his face. His hair was nicely done. It was definitely the work of Shasti this time, he still had his jet black hair… Thankfully. Still what's unusual is that his hair was…

"Spot cream is just great." Vegeta spoke in an unenthusiastic tone, with a dull face, aside from his widespread smile/ grin. "I used to have little bald spots everywhere, I had to make my hair stick up in a weird mow hawk style just to cover it up."

He walked towards the centre of the screen, and held up a Spot cream bottle, nearly slicing it in half. "But now that I've used Spot cream, I no longer have to use gel…"

-------------------

**Shasti:** He he, I'm a bit weirded by this chapter, I even freaked myself out that I thought of so many crazy things. Anyways, thanks to Dark who gave me the Christmas tree idea. It's awesome!

**Shasti:** Oh, and if you still want to see more of the Vegeta commercials, just tell me, I have heaps more. Review plez!


End file.
